“Voodoo” Vince
The Third best Voodoo Doll in Video Games, the Burlap sack of Zombie Dust. It’s the doll with an attitude, It’s Vince!!! .....yea! Vince is a character from the game Voodoo Vince created in 2003. :(Writers note, if you know anything about Voodoo Vince that I don’t know, left out or got wrong. Feel free to correct me by editing as well. Remember, it must be canon, from the original source material, and it cannot be made up) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Voodoo Vince vs Deadpool (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * 7 * Chibi-Robo * Chucky * Cooper (Grabbed By The Ghoulies) * Geno * Maxwell * Sackboy * Sans Background Info *'Name: '''Vince (the third?) *'Origin: Madame Charmaines Voodoo shop in the French Corner of New Orlens *'''Age: '''Unknown, but is Charmaines third best voodoo doll ' *'Height: 10 inches *'''Weight: 20 lbs Powers and Abilities Voodoo Powers: By collecting enough zombie dust, Vince has enough power to perform a voodoo power. Each power is random, but still have the same effect. When activated, Vince can obliterate an entire alley of monsters in a snap. :List of Voodoo Powers *Pinhead *Anvil Hat *Chainsaw *Acid bath *Alien Attack *Wrecking Ball *Bomb *Tornado *Angry God *1930’s Mob Hit *Meat Cleaver *Piñata :there are many other voodoo abilities, but they still have the same effects and attacks. Hover: To get over high places and perfect his fall, Vince has the ability to hover. There isn't a limit for how long he can hover, so Vince has complete control where he lands. All Seeing Eye: Allows Vince to x-ray see where voodoo magical items or hearts are in the world he’s in. Only see’s magical items and nothing else. Immortality: Since Vince can only be harm by magical creatures, attacks, or falling into Pitts of hell, that means he’s immortal. He’s been burned, flatten, cut into pieces, exploded, fell from great heights, being struck by lighting, and he was totally fine. Oh and he didn’t activate his voodoo powers. Strength Vince is quite strong for a 10 inch doll, he even lifted a 50 lb weight with only a few grunts and farting everytime he attempts to jump. That seem to happen everytime he lifts a heavy object, but still it shows where his limit in strength ranks. Durability As far as we can know, and from what I've said about Vince being immortal, he has the durability of an unstoppable juggernanut. From what I've said, Vince has been burned, flatten, cut into pieces, exploded, fell from great heights, being struck by lighting, and he was totally fine. Oh and he didn’t activate his voodoo powers. Tools and Weapons Swing Pin: Vince ever since had the ability to hover, now with the swing pin he can travel to far off distances in less than a few swings. Plane: Incase Vince needs more aerial space, he can take flight in his plane. It hostels it’s own Needle Gun, and a jet booster for faster speeds. Needle Gun: A magic gun which fires infinite ammunition of needles. There’s no telling how much damage it does since the game only uses it for the two levels “'House of Awfully Scary Stuff'” and “'Bumper Car Bump Off'”. It must have the same amount of damage as any needle with enough force to pop a balloon. Useless or not, it’s still gonna hurt. Feats *Destroyed the 1000 foot Kosmobot by crippling its legs, blowing its head off, and using his voodoo powers to destroy the brain. *Survived a 715 ft drop, explosions, toy train crashes, being shredded by a giant fan, squashed, even electricuted. And he done those without activating, but amplifying his voodoo powers. *Beat Crawdad Jimmy in a toy boat race. *Defeated giant magical monsters against impossible odds *Collected all the Zombie Dust, Voodoo Pages and Voodoo icons. *Saved Madame Charmaine, after he destroyed the Kosmobot. Flaws *Can't Swim *Isn't invincible, as he can be harmed by magical creatures or attacks. *His Voodoo Power has a limited range *He can't harm or destroy any larger enemies with his Voodoo Power, so he'll need to use the environment to his advantage and find ways of harming his opponents. *Does most of the work, but without Madam Charmaines guidence against bosses, he'll have to figure it out on himself. That doesn't mean he's a complete idiot, it just means he needs a little help with defeating bosses. Gallery E18B8C51-3007-481C-88B4-A79939354791.jpeg|Oh hey, what’s up. EDD57AC2-7BA3-43F7-98D0-F6C38BCCB901.jpeg|Is this guy for real? F0FB98DD-672A-4C39-B858-30CC8C6100A6.jpeg|Not the craziest boss I’ve ever faced! 4EDA3E0E-D3A5-4143-B01F-A17A8E786ACA.jpeg|Remastered? That’s cool D4469E5A-D7A2-4E23-91A9-FC442BAD595E.jpeg|Voodoo Powers!!! Trivia *Reason why I think Vince should be in a death battle, is because I think he can go against some of the most powerful characters you can imagine. Such as Kenshiro, Saitama, Kirby, even possibly Superman. I may be wrong and might over think this, but its a nice thought to think that one game has created the most OP character in fiction. Category:Toy/Doll Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Main Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Elementals Category:Xbox Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Heroes/Heroines